Hellsing: Love song for a vampire
by Tina senpai
Summary: Integra Reminisces of something not so long ago and Alucard facilitates her 'needs'. Alucard x Integra. Huh! My shoulder angel .'


Seanys Christmas present

~Hellsing: Love song for a vampire: Alucard x Integra~

Integra puffed away contently as she gazed out of her window. She could feel herself drifting off and for once, didn't seem to be fighting it. She knew she would be alright.

Especially since she had the best weapon and protection.

Integra gazed out at the surroundings from the car window, the nature holding little interest for her, bur keeping her distracted from boredom.

She was close to home, less than a couple of miles away, but she couldn't wait to get there. Another business meeting and even more requests, but she'd been in a foul mood since earlier that morning.

Alucard had invited himself along, but for some reason, the way he'd spoken to her made Integra' blood boil.

"_My lady wishes to travel alone?" Alucard didn't smile but watched as she sat and finished addressing a couple of letters before she was to head off._

"_I may need a bodyguard at times, but this is a local trip," Integra gave him a small look of knowing and licked the envelope to stick it down, "I shan't be needing you on such a trip, so you shall stay here and await my return."_

_Integra turned her back on Alucard, feeling the matter closed. As she grabbed for her jacket, she heard the small chuckle of laughter behind her and turned to him._

"_Alucard, what are you smirking about?"_

_The vampire didn't stop smirking, instead his grin grew wider._

"_I am amused my master," his face tilted down to peer at her from over his sun glasses, "amused that you should let your guard down."_

"_Alucard, no one is stupid enough to attack me. They'll believe you're with me anyway and wouldn't dare." Integra grabbed a new pack of cigars and lighter from her drawers and went to leave._

"_Master, you should never under-estimate fools and idiots. Those that are true to their nature, are not going to think through a plan and will attack you at any time they see fit," Alucard stepped forward, half of his body blocking her way towards the door, "I must insist to protect and serve you, my lady."_

_Integra looked at him and glared._

_He was still smiling at her and she hated it. She hated him at times. The way he made her feel._

"_Alucard," she said with gritted teeth as she continued to walk, "I am the master. I order you. I COMMAND you. You will stay here and do as I say. Is that clear?"_

_As she walked past him, she didn't await for his answer. She already knew he wouldn't come. She allowed herself that small victory._

_If Integra had turned around, she would have seen Alucard' grin slowly fade, but a soft chuckle could still have been heard. _

Integra groaned and shut her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Uh…ma'am?" A voice shattered her quiet, her headache quickly coming forward.

"Yes, what is it?" She didn't open her eyes, her voice agitated as she urged the pain away.

"There's a car in our path…it seems to have broken down." The driver sounded anxious and the car began to slow.

"Drive around." She was in no mood to stop and waste time.

"I-I can't," the driver slowed even more, "they're blocking the bridge."

"What? Oh for…stop and help them then! And then move them out of the way so we can get home!" Integra finally opened her eyes to glare at the man in his rear view mirror. The driver nodded nervously and stopped, quickly jumping out of the car and running towards the man.

Integra sighed and shut her eyes again, not planning to do anything but sleep.

"MY LADY!"

Her eyes opened slowly at the shot and she just had time to take in the image from through the windscreen.

Her driver was looking at her desperately, a look of pure fear on his face as he seemed to run in slow motion towards her. Suddenly, a small shot sounded and within a couple of seconds of a bullet entering through the back of her drivers head, it went through the windscreen and out the back.

Integra jumped, but didn't scream, acting as quickly as she could. She opened her door and leapt out, not even looking to her side as more shots were heard. She acted on survival instincts and ran straight towards the bushes and trees which led into the woods.

Shots rang out behind her, but she didn't stop running until she was away from the clearing.

"AFTER HER, DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" She heard shouts from behind her and ran into thick cover, not caring if branches hit her or her skirt and jacket got torn to shreds.

Her knee gave in when she felt a jolt of pain in her leg and she stumbled to the ground, but quickly righted herself.

She ran for another ten minutes, finally stopping against a large tree and attempting to catch her breath.

'Don't stop long, nearly home.' Her inner self said and she tried to straighten herself up, but was trying hard to get some breath back. She completely forgot about the pain in her knee when she heard a noise in front of her and looked up in horror.

'Damn.'

A man she knew was one of them, was running for her through the trees, about a hundred feet away and coming closer.

Her mind acted against her heart, but she needed to do it. She needed him.

"ALUCARD! I ORDER YOU TO COME-Ah!" She cried out as a sharp pain came from her arm and she clasped at it as blood came pouring out. She hissed at the familiar sensation, knowing yet again a bullet had missed her but still done enough damage to cause a great sting.

"No one is coming for you and if you open your mouth again, I will gladly shut it." The man came forward and smiled at her, his yellow teeth showing and his stubble clear and thick on his face.

Integra straightened herself up and looked at him, her pride pushing her forward.

"You do NOT tell me what I am to do." She sneered at him and clenched her fists to keep herself alert and away from the pains in her arm and leg.

"Oh, stubborn little bitch, ain't ya'?" He grinned and got about twelve feet from her, coming closer and closer.

"DON'T come any closer to me or you will regret it." Integra pressed her back against the tree, knowing it was no good to run but standing her ground defiantly.

The man paused for a second, before his smile grew and he stepped forward purposefully and slowly.

"Oh no, I think YOU'LL regret opening your mouth more. And although it's a shame to shut it, I'm sure we could think of a more suitable use for it." He licked his dirty lips at her and Integra' eyes widened in disgust as she realised his meaning and sneered again.

"Don't you touch me!" She stood up straighter and dropped her hand away from her arm to her side, "You disgusting, low animal!" She breathed and her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

The man' smile faded and he stopped about six feet away from her.

"Now why would you say something so horrible like that? Hurt my feelings, ya' did." He grinned maliciously and raised his gun, aiming it at her legs.

Integra' eyes flew shut as her slowly pulled the trigger, her pride telling her not to cry or beg, no matter what he done.

A bang sounded and she awaited for the inevitable pain. But after a couple of seconds, and the pain never came, she suspected he missed and opened her eyes to gloat. But she couldn't see him anymore. She was greeted with a vision of red and it took her a while to recognise exactly who it was.

No words were spoken, but the man screamed in horror as he began to fire repeatedly, Integra not wanting to watch as Alucard walked forward and small, red blotches of blood appeared on the inside of his coat, soaking out through the back.

She could see the man now, attempting to run away whilst still firing, but Alucard was quicker. His shadows came out and quickly set to work.

Integra turned her head to the side, her jaw clenching as she heard the man' screams and begs for mercy, knowing that if it hadn't been for Alucard, she'd be doing the same thing.

She ran it through her head.

She could see the man fire at her knee and her sink to the ground and as she attempted to crawl away in pain, she was pushed against the ground.

She kept thinking about it, having him touch her and do as he please to her, shooting her whenever she fought back and beating her, regardless of what she called him. She could see herself begging for mercy and her resolve breaking as she began to cry, before she was dragged away and bundled into a car. She'd recalled there being five men.

"Master."

She snapped her head back around and looked at Alucard, the count noticing a strange emotion on her face, as if she was experiencing some inner battle of her own.

She quickly replaced it with a scowl and turned away again.

"You took your time. Come, I'm tired and we need to go home." She began to walk, stumbling slightly when the pain in her leg made itself known to her again.

She was caught in his arms quickly but he righted her and pulled away, getting on one knee with his hand over his heart and his leg bowed.

"I am here to serve you my master," he grinned that awful grin and she felt like smacking him as he silently gloated, "you have been injured and there is another mile or so to the house. Allow me to assist you."

Integra' took a swift intake of breath to control her emotions. He was right. Of course he was. He'd been right about this and was right now and Integra felt small. And she _hated_ him for it.

"Don't be so sentimental, it doesn't suit your sadist personality." She made to move forward but winced as her knee worked against her and seemed to lock up, causing her to stumble again.

He stood and held onto her hand firmly, looking at her through his glasses.

"Although I have lived up to your claims to be a sadist my master," he snickered at the thoughts that could possibly be rushing through her head, "I am also a gentleman. A monster…but still a gentleman. Allow me to…support you through your pain."

Alucard had chosen his words carefully for a reason. If he had used the word assist, she would have thought he was merely doing his job. And although he technically was, he still wanted to stop her pain. Stop her being scared. Support her.

Integra' features were unreadable for a while, and then she lowered her head and with a stiff lip, answered him.

"You may support me. I am your master and I command you…relieve me."

Alucard' smile widened at her choose of words and she didn't seem to notice what she had said, until she saw his smile. And for the first time since she had been with him, she let out an almost inaudible gasp and turned her face away and down, quickly hiding her blush.

She let out a louder gasp when Alucard caught her with his speed and quickly lifted her in his arms easily. She looked down at how he supported her legs and back and realised the way he was carrying her was the way she'd seen a husband carry a wife on their wedding day. She looked everywhere, except his face, until her eyes settled in her lap, along with her arms, that could not bring themselves to loop around his neck, no matter how much her inner self wanted to.

Later that night…

Integra gazed up at the ceiling and could only think one thing.

"Damn." She grumbled and grabbed her pillow from behind her head, pushing it against her on face and groaning into it hard. She'd found she'd done that many nights when she was particularly stressful and right now she needed it.

Alucard had insisted on carrying her, even when they were home, only placing her down when she was inside her bedroom. From their, Walter took care of everything and Alucard had seemingly vanished into nowhere, Integra stunned and speechless (for it seemed, the first time in her life).

She'd allowed Walter to tend to her small injuries, calling in a maid to lay out some clean clothes and run a bath, Walter telling her that he would call a doctor was the only thing that made her talk, gently scolding the old man and telling him not to bother. The bullets had not hit anything major and her bleeding had stopped. She reassured him she was not going to suddenly bleed to death then and there and shooed him away, content in laying in a hot bath.

She'd found it odd, that although it was indeed comforting and helped her wounds, she didn't relax fully. Her insides were niggling at her and she spent the majority of the time, dunking her head underwater to stop herself from thinking.

Eventually, finding herself indeed exhausted from the days activities and thankfully supper had been brought in to her, she ate what she could and settled to sleep.

But unfortunately, her body had other ideas. She tossed and turned continuously and when she did find herself managing to sleep, she roused herself almost instantly when her dreams strayed places that she would rather not go.

She'd given up.

Hot, exasperated and just angry at herself, she pushed aside her covers and carefully got off the bed.

Grabbing her robe and slipping on her silk slippers (a birthday gift from a business partner whom wanted more than just a thank you handshake) she walked out into the hallway and waltzed down towards the general direction of the kitchens.

She knew, at this time of night (she was sure it was past 9) the majority of servants would be asleep and she didn't really want to bother Walter with his duties (mostly organising her office and duty list tomorrow) simply for a glass of water.

She huffed as she tottered along, her thoughts catching up with and making her think.

'That…male is insufferable!' Her tiny, angry Integra stomped her foot and pouted, puffing away on a cigar like it was her lifeline.

'He saved your life today.' The little Integra dressed in a smart attire equally, but with no cigar and standing with her shoulders back and hands clasped neatly at the front said gently.

'He's a pain in the arse! He doesn't listen to orders and he's so…so…full of himself!'

Integra' mind drifted into the little quarrel and her feet had walked her right past the kitchen and were taking her somewhere else.

'He was right though.' The 'good' Integra said.

'Lucky guess! And he didn't have to be so arrogant about it!' The more irate version said, stomping and sitting down in a huff.

'He has every right to be the way we talk to him. We 'command'. We 'order', we-'

'THAT'S OUR JOB! THAT'S WHY HE'S HERE! IF WE SAID PLEASE OR ASKED HIM 'NICELY' HE'D LAUGH IN OUR FACES ALL THE MORE!'

'…You're right about that,' she reasoned but raised her finger to silence the talk that was coming at her, 'HOWEVER…he still saved our life today. And on multiple occasions. At least go and thank him for being a good-'

'Pet?' A snicker came from the lips.

The other one sighed and looked dejected, the real Integra smiling at the little show in her head. It was only a flicker of light ahead did she realise she was still walking. She stopped suddenly and looked around her, realising exactly where she was.

"Master." A voice said behind her and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. She found it surprising it was not in fear or even disgust.

She turned slowly towards him and tried to control her shock at what he was wearing. Or what he _wasn't_ to be specific. He slowly walked to her, wearing only his trousers and white shirt, un-buttoned as if he'd been in the process of undressing. His hair was tousled as usual and fell just in front of his face, Integra realising he was without his glasses. And somehow, that made her stomach begin to do funny things.

He stopped in front of her and slowly stepped to the side, circling her like a vulture regarding it's prey.

"A lady should not be out of bed this late," he guessed her predicament off the top of his head, "Not for water, she should have servants to do that for her…but my master is not like that."

He smirked at his brave words and stopped to the side of her, admiring her control and slight blush before she turned to look at her, her voice calm and her grin matching his.

"…If you were my _servant_ , I could make you fetch me water. But you are not even that. Your lower than the maid girl who cleans up my dishes after I've done eating." She allowed an inner 'whoop' of victory from her irate self, giving her the thumbs up.

"I am," he nodded in agreement, his grin widening, "I…facilitate your other needs."

"Killing and terrorizing? Very noble." Integra had a small inkling he meant something else, but choose not to be the first to tread there. She was sixteen and inexperienced in those ways that she played this game carefully.

"I do more than that my master. I facilitate needs you have not asked me for yet." Alucard didn't move but his red eyes seemed to turn a shade darker and stare at her in a way she'd never seen before. She felt a strange heat gather up in the depths of her gut and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"And if I were to ask you to…demonstrate what exactly you are talking about?"

She turned to stand in front of him directly, her gaze never leaving his as the heat grew from her.

"Ask?" Alucard chuckled darkly and tilted his head downwards, close to her face, "But my master should _never_ ask."

'_Sadomasochist.' _

"I only command." Her breath ghosted over his lips so close to hers that she could feel it bounce back at her.

"Do you? Command me." He growled.

"Yes. Alucard, I do command you. Facilitate my needs." She hadn't time to register what happened next, but found herself swiftly pressed up against the wall behind her, Alucard pressing his body against hers fully and kissing her.

He knew she'd never kissed another before and Integra sensed that he was possibly going easy on her, so she acted on her body' instincts and moved her lips, carefully parting them to allow him access for what she could feel probing. His tongue waggled inside and she breathed rapidly and clung onto him as different parts of her body awakened for the first time in her life.

She felt herself lifted in strong arms and carried away, lips never leaving hers and Integra wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the little voices in her head (who were mostly shouting things like 'Masochist!' and 'Yippee!')

She felt herself grow in confidence as she managed to entice a groan from his mouth when she ran her fingers up threw his hair and gave a gentle pull.

She pulled back when he began to trail teasing and delicious kisses against her skin, his teeth gently scraping against he nape of her neck and she leant back to allow him better access. Her eyes drifted open out of curiosity and she took in the surroundings of the room (upside down of course).

She saw no paintings, no photos and no heavily detailed furniture as she expected in one of her rooms, but still, it wasn't a great surprise with Alucard and his privacy.

His coffin sat in one corner of the room, the lid slightly ajar as if she'd roused him just by being outside and fabric lay askew, as if he had been in a slight rush to get to her.

She felt her bodyweight shifted again and kissed suddenly as she realised she was laying on the bed in the middle of the room.

Alucard pulled away with a smirk and gazed down at her questioning expression.

"I may sleep in my coffin, but I do enjoy the bed for entertainment…well…now that I have some."

Integra choose to ignore the precise meaning of that comment, knowing this wasn't the best time for arguing and he was goading her to argue.

"Is this how you answer my needs? Talking?"

Alucard growled and swooped down to kiss her again, all three Integra' giving a mental 'whoop!' as did her body.

Integra had not opened her eyes as he entered the room. Not yet anyway.

She knew he was there and she knew, he could feel her awake. But still, he came forward, stood in front of her chair and laid a hand against her neck.

So many fond memories of that night. She hoped that one day soon, when the end was close, he would grant her a night very much like that. But this time, she wished it wouldn't just stop at his kissing and touching. She wanted to pleasure him as well.

It was her duty to him to pay him back on that one special need she knew he had.

Come into these arms again

And lay your body down

The rhythm of this trembling heart

Is beating like a drum

It beats for you - It bleeds for you

It knows not how it sounds

For it is the drum of drums

It is the song of songs...

Once I had the rarest rose

That ever deigned to bloom.

Cruel winter chilled the bud

And stole my flower too soon.

Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness

To search the ends of time

For there is in all the world

No greater love than mine.

Love, oh love, oh love...

Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain)

Love, oh love, oh, love...

Still falls the night...

Love, oh love, oh love...

Be mine forever... (be mine forever)

Love, oh love, oh love...

Let me be the only one

To keep you from the cold

Now the floor of heaven's lain

With stars of brightest gold

They shine for you - they shine for you

They burn for all to see

Come into these arms again

And set this spirit free


End file.
